Temptation
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU and co-written with the lovely Hughville. After returning to work for House on his team at PPTH, House is sick of seeing Cameron date total losers and propositions her. However, her insane moral compass won't let her accept, since he's married to Dominika, even if it is a sham. Will she be able to resist temptation? Rated M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: We're back! My partner in crime, Hughville and I, that is. This is a short story but we hope you like it anyway :) It is AU so some facts have been changed. Just roll with it, K? ;)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Hughville and I don't own House or any of its characters, so please don't sue us. We just like to make them do naughty things :)**_

**Chapter One**

Greg House leaned heavily on his cane in the crowded apartment. His tie felt too tight and his leg sent fire shooting up into his hip and down into his foot. The sickly sweet smell of the flowers made his stomach clench. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned his head to look at his best friend, James Wilson. Wilson leaned in close and House could feel the concern radiating off him.

"Are you sure about this?" Wilson whispered. "We can walk away."

"Shh!"

The Wedding March began to play and all the guests stood. From the hallway, his bride, Dominika Petrova, began to walk forward. House swallowed. He was doing the right thing. He certainly enjoyed getting massages from her. She was the only aesthetician/massage therapist who could ease the searing pain in his leg. When she suggested they marry, it seemed like a good idea. He would have someone to cook, clean, and have sex with on a regular basis. Dominika needed to keep her green card and that was part of the reason they were getting married. She also claimed to love him and he liked her well enough. After the epic shit storm he endured with Cuddy, this seemed the perfect way to thumb his nose at her.

Suddenly, Dominika was at his side in her white dress and he took her hand. _Things could be worse_. He could be alone and miserable. At least Dominika wouldn't leave him the way every other woman he loved did.

* * *

Allison Cameron sighed as she entered the lobby of the hospital. Returning to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and House's team was the last thing she wanted. The place was toxic, House was toxic, Chase was still here and so were Foreman and Taub. However, she desperately needed a job and being a member of House's team was the only option available to her. Her boyfriend, Ryan, came with her and promised to find a job. He made that promise to her nearly everyday as he sat on her couch, played her video games and ate her food. He contributed nothing. Even sex with him was boring. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to break up with him. He had no money and no other place to live. If House found out about all that, he would mock her endlessly.

Straightening her vest, she made her way to the elevators. She pushed the button for the fourth floor. As she rode up to her doom (she couldn't think of it any other way), she hoped that Ryan would actually go look for a job that day.

In the time since she returned, Cameron learned House was married, Chase slept with anyone who had a pulse, Foreman was House's right-hand man, and Cuddy left soon after House married. Wilson was now the Dean of Medicine. It was the only bright spot in her shit-hole life. She and Wilson spent a lot of time together and he was actively working on getting her out of House's department. He also encouraged her to dump Ryan. He still didn't have a job and seemed in no hurry to get one. He became more demanding with each passing day and Cameron was nearing her limit with him.

They had a patient and nothing they did worked. The heat made them all irritable and House more demanding.

He stood staring at the white board and leaned heavily on his cane. Cameron slipped her lab coat off and hung it on the back of her chair.

"You gained weight," Chase commented as he looked at her toned arms. "You look really good."

Cameron rolled her eyes and ignored him. He'd been trying to resume their relationship since she returned.

"Man, you must really want to get slapped with a sexual harassment charge," Foreman commented.

Taub smirked. "He'd like to slap _something_."

House turned to look at them. "Are you done admiring Cameron's muscles? Dying patient. I'm sure his family would like it if he didn't actually die." His eyes narrowed as he looked toward the door. "Who are you and what are you doing up here?"

Cameron turned to see Ryan. He looked like a petulant child.

"I have to talk to Allison," Ryan told him. "It's very important."

House looked at Cameron. "_That_ belong to you?"

Cameron rose and ushered Ryan out into the hallway.

"You didn't do my laundry," Ryan complained. "Now I can't go out with my friends. There's also no beer or food."

House appeared at her elbow. "This the parasite I heard attached itself to you?" He looked Ryan up and down with contempt. "What do you want, you pretentious douche? She's working. Unlike you."

Ryan straightened slightly. "This is a private conversation."

House pushed his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a couple of wrinkled twenty dollar bills. He tossed them on the floor at Ryan's feet.

"Go do your own laundry and then get yourself some food."

"My name is Ryan." He bent down, picked up the money and pocketed it. He looked at Cameron. "I need my laundry done. I'm meeting friends later and I don't have anything to wear."

House looked at Cameron with disgust. "You have two choices here. Get rid of him and get back to work or go with him and don't come back."

Cameron glared at him. House lowered his head and stared back at her. Something inside her snapped. She turned to Ryan.

"Go back to my apartment, pack up your things and be gone by the time I get home," she told him.

"But...but I don't have a job or any money," Ryan whined.

House laughed obnoxiously.

"What?!" she growled as she turned on him.

"You let _that_ in your glory hole," he snorted.

Cameron closed her eyes and counted to ten, then she grabbed Ryan's arm and began to pull him toward the elevators. "If you aren't gone when I get home, or if anything, and I mean _anything_, is missing from my apartment, I'm calling the police."

As she pushed Ryan into the elevator, House began a slow, mocking clap behind her.

"Nice to know Daddy's Little Co-dependent has finally grown a backbone," he grinned.

"Shut up, House," Cameron muttered as she walked past him into the conference room.

* * *

Standing in line at the cafeteria, House could smell Cameron's citrus shampoo before he saw her, and she found herself in line next to him as he selected a burger.

"No Wilson to buy your lunch today?" she teased as they made their way to the cashier.

"He's in another meeting. Are you offering? Seems that's the least you could do after I got rid of that pretentious douche."

Cameron rolled her eyes but took out her wallet to pay for both lunches and they found a seat.

"You know what I don't understand?" House said between bites of his burger.

"Enlighten me."

"You're smart, beautiful and compassionate. Actually, you're too compassionate because you seem to attract these total losers who leech off of you."

"Well, you used to call me Compassionate Cameron," she pointed out. "As for the company I keep, that's none of your business, House."

"You made it my business when that asshole came here and demanded you do his laundry. How long have you been with that clown?"

She squirmed in her chair. "He wasn't always like that, you know."

"It doesn't matter what he used to be like. He saw a crack in your confidence and has been feeding off it ever since. Jesus, you were better off with Chase."

"Don't even go there," Cameron hissed. "Chase killed Dibala and you helped cover it up."

"And yet you still came back. Face it, you can't leave here. As toxic as this place is, it made you the person you are now. You can do so much better than that idiot, though."

"Like who, House? You?" she chuckled as she bit into her salad.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Are you serious? You shouldn't be saying stuff like this."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it? Well, isn't it?" he asked as he nudged her.

Cameron shook her head in frustration. "It doesn't matter if it is or not. You're married to Dominika, and she's great."

"Don't change the subject." House finished his drink and started to get up. "When you come to your senses and realize I'm right, you know where to find me."

* * *

"You and Cameron seem to be very chummy these days," Wilson said casually as they watched the game at House's place.

"Chummy? Pfft, I didn't know anyone still used that word."

"Stop deflecting. I heard she let that guy loose that was living with her."

"Thanks to me. If I hadn't intervened he'd still be there, treating her like a doormat."

"I saw her with some guy at a sushi place in town the other day. She must be on the prowl."

"Cameron? I don't think she knows how to prowl. If she did, she wouldn't end up with such losers."

"Ah-ha!" Wilson called out. "You still like her. And not just like, I mean _really_ like her."

"That ship has sailed. I'm with Dominika."

"In a sham marriage."

"Beats being alone. Now shut up, the game's back on," House said as he turned up the volume. Wilson hit a nerve but he wasn't going to let him know it. The only solution was to pay extra attention to Dominika in order to prove Wilson wrong. Meanwhile, he was thinking about who the mystery man might be. He'd have to do some recon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to our awesome readers. We're glad you liked chapter one. Carry on...**_

**Chapter Two**

House stayed out of sight in the parking lot when he saw Cameron get out of a car after exchanging a quick kiss with the driver. Once she went into the building, he followed the car and saw a young, good looking man in blue scrubs get out and go to the elevator. From the looks of him, House knew she'd hooked up with another pretentious douchebag. Slowly, he made his way into the building and saw Cameron's latest charity case head toward the ER.

Flinging the doors open, he limped into Wilson's office and stretched out on the couch. He began to twirl his cane as he looked around Cuddy's old digs.

"What do you want, House?" Wilson asked as he shuffled paperwork around on his desk.

"Who's the new pretentious douche you hired to work in the ER?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Wilson sighed. "I hired two doctors and two nurses to work in that department."

"Tall, douchey, pretentious, light brown hair, blue scrubs and clogs. He drove Cameron to work and she kissed him."

"Well, that sounds like one of the nurses, Jesse Murphy. He's got a medical degree…" Wilson's voice tailed off and he was suddenly very interested in the paperwork in front of him.

House slowly sat up and stared at him. "But he can't get a job as a doctor. Did Compassionate Cameron beg you to hire Nurse Jesse?"

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hah! I knew it. You two are emotional vampires. You feed off neediness."

"At least this one is working," Wilson told him.

"For now," House said as he got up.

Wilson shook his head as House left.

House returned to his office where his team was waiting with the test results on their patient. While they discussed treatment, Jesse stuck his head in the door.  
"Allison, got a minute?"

"Sorry kid," House said as he wrote symptoms on the white board, "doctors only. You can go back to your shanty, otherwise known as the ER."

"House!" Cameron snapped as she got up and stormed out.

"Who's that?" Taub asked.

"Cameron's latest squeeze. Can we get back to the patient please?"

"Is he a nurse?" Foreman chuckles. "Wow, she must be scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"He's an RN, not a practical nurse," Cameron said as she returned and took her seat. "And you," she said as she glared at House, "will leave him alone."

"Any nurse in this place is fair game, you know that. If you want me to leave him alone, it'll cost ya."

Foreman and Taub looked back and forth between House and Cameron with interest. It was banter that they were used to, but since Cameron returned it was even more sexually charged. Taub and Foreman had a secret bet going as to how long it would take before House and Cameron finally gave into their desires.

Chase slouched in his chair, a pout marring his features. "You won't even consider me but you'll date a nurse who can't work as a doctor?" he asked Cameron with petulance edging his voice.

Cameron stood up. "I'll go see what's going on with those lab tests."

Once she was gone, House turned to look at Chase. "Jealousy makes you ugly. Keep it up and tell me what you know about the nursie boy."

Chase looked at him with contempt but sat up and put his elbows on the table. "He failed the MCAT three times before getting a score just high enough to get into a hack school. His parents are wealthy so they donated a load of money to some med school in the Caribbean so he would be accepted. He flunked out twice before finally graduating. He killed three patients during his internship. No one will hire him as a doctor so he got certified as an RN. Now he's living with Cameron and I heard she's trying to help him get into another medical school. Apparently, she's helping him study."

Just then Cameron walked in with the test results and House looked at her.

"So, you've taken in another stray and you're trying to polish it up to make it pretty enough to go to its forever home. What does it do for you? Sex must be extra juicy to keep it around all the time," he commented.

Color flooded her face and her eyes hardened. "I am not talking to you or anyone else about my private life."

House smirked. "Oh, yes you will. You'll come running to me once he screws you over and not in the good way."

Cameron sat down. "How's your green card wife?"

"Oh, snap!" House chortled.

"Do you want the test results or not?" she asked sullenly.

"Want."

He watched her as she passed the results around the table. Taub handed him a copy and when he saw them, he lost interest in baiting Cameron. He made a mental note to find out more about her latest sad boy.

* * *

A month later, Cameron arrived home after midnight. She was exhausted and just wanted to fall into bed. As she approached her apartment, she heard raucous laughter along with loud music and knew Jesse was having another party.

Turning on her heel, she went back out to her car and drove around until she found herself in front of House's apartment. She could see light shining through the curtains in the living room. Without thinking, she got out of her car and walked into his building. Before she could lose her nerve, she knocked on his door. Cameron blinked in surprise when Dominika opened the door and smiled at her. As much as she wanted to dislike House's wife, she just couldn't. They were slowly building a friendship and Cameron enjoyed spending time with Dominika.

"Allison? Is patient dying?" she asked. "Come, come."

Cameron shook her head and looked around before slowly following her into the apartment.

House limped out from the kitchen holding a sandwich in one hand. He inclined his head and his wife smiled at Cameron before leaving the room. When the door to the bedroom closed, House pointed at the couch.

"I should go," Cameron said.

"Oh, unclench and sit down," House ordered as he sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Get me a beer while you're in there."

Cameron rolled her eyes and got him a bottle of beer. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Aren't you going to open it for me?" he asked. "Just pretend you're polishing Jerk Off Jesse's family jewels."

Cameron put the bottle on the table and started to walk away.

"He having another rave at your place?" House asked. "Or did you catch him in the bathroom making mayo?"

"What?"

"The old gossip mill at work reports he has some mondo parties at your place and that he got caught test firing the old meat missile in the bathroom at work." House snorted. "Into a urinal. Amateur. Everyone knows if you're going to fish with your zipper trout you do it in a stall."

Cameron came back and sank down next to him on the couch. "He was caught masturbating at work?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I thought that's what I just said," he told her with an exaggerated look of worry. "Maybe you need to go for a hearing test. All that loud music can damage your ears."

"Who caught him?"

She sounded so tired and defeated that House didn't have the heart to taunt her any further.

"Wilson. He put your boyfriend on probation."

"He's going to get fired again," Cameron sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Probably. Which is why you should cut him loose. I heard you already had to move once because he and his friends destroyed your apartment. What does he have to do to make you dump him?"

"He won't have a place-" Cameron began.

"Oh, who the fuck cares? He's a grown man and he's using you. Everyone else knows it. When are you going to realize it and stop picking losers like him? Are you that afraid of being alone?"

He turned to look at her and saw tears slide down her face. Reaching for the phone, he dialed a number.

"Yeah," he said into the receiver. "I need you to go to take out the garbage at 1 Raven Boulevard apartment 2A. Full service. Send the bill to me."

He hung up and turned to Cameron. "All taken care of. You'll have to find a new place to live again but you'll be free of your latest project. Your things will be in storage so find someplace quick. You can stay here a couple weeks. You and the old ball and Ukraine are about the same size. She doesn't wear vests and puffy sleeves but I think you'll live."

Cameron stared at him in shock. "I can't stay here with you and your wife. And I can take care of Jesse on my own."

House leaned forward and picked up his beer. "Apparently not. Besides, it's starting to affect your work. I'd hate to have to fire you again."

"You never fired me. I always quit."

"True," he agreed. "Except when it comes to those losers you let into your life and your bed. You never answered my question."

"I am not afraid of being alone. Why do you stay married?" she countered. "She only married you to get her green card renewed. So why stay married to her?"

House went still and Cameron realized she'd gone too far. Slowly, he got up and took his sandwich and beer into the kitchen. He slowly limped out and looked down on her.

"She loves me, which is more than I can say for the pathetic cast offs you keep taking in. Stay or go. I don't care."

Once the bedroom door slammed behind him, Cameron got up.

"Please don't go."

Cameron turned to look at House's wife, Dominika.

"House, he likes you. He worries about you."

Cameron shook her head. "House doesn't worry about me and he certainly doesn't like me."

"Please. Stay. I help you find new apartment. Couch is very comfortable."

"Why?" Cameron asked in confusion.

Dominka shrugged. "Nice cushions."

Cameron started to reply but saw the intelligence shining in Dominika's eyes. House's wife knew exactly what she was doing and saying.

"First, you must get new bank. Then we get things into a new apartment. It will be good," Dominka told her. "We do all this later. I get blankets and pillow." She reached out and touched Cameron's arm. "House wants you. He needs you."

Before Cameron could respond, Dominika was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow the day totally got away from me. I forgot to post haha. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three**

"She's living with you now?" Wilson asked, looking incredulous.

They sat in a back booth in the hospital cafe eating lunch.

"Only temporarily. The wife insisted," House shrugged. "Cameron's now-ex boyfriend trashed her apartment so she had to move out while they clean and repair it."

"Where's she sleeping?"

"On the couch. Although the ball and Ukraine is clearing the spare room for her and putting in a futon."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Did I mention that this was not my idea? The wife must have a thing for taking in strays."

"Cameron's not a stray. And I'm not buying it, House."

"Whatever. Think what you want."

"Nothing good is going to come of this," Wilson said as he tossed his garbage onto his tray and got up. "Someone's going to get hurt."

House let that sink in for a moment but then shrugged it off. Nobody was forcing Cameron to stay at his place, and Dominika seemed to have a soft spot for her. Nobody was getting hurt that he could see.

When he got home at the end of the day, he found the two women in the kitchen making dinner.

"I feel like Jack Tripper," he muttered as he tossed his helmet and jacket in the closet.

"Janet..Chrissy, I'm home!" he called out as he made his way through the apartment. Whatever they were cooking smelled amazing and it made his mouth water.

"What's all this?" he asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"We're making knishes," Cameron said. "Well, Dominika is, I'm just her slave."

"Sexy. When's it ready? I'm starving."

"Soon. Go wash up," Dominika said as she continued working, and Cameron watched with amazement at the way House nodded and went to do just that.

"How do I learn that?"

Dominika giggled. "It's not really a skill. I trained him to behave," she said with a sly wink. "If he wants to eat, he's good."

After dinner, Cameron cleaned up while Dominika disappeared and came out wearing her workout gear. "I go to Zumba class now." She gave Cameron a sly wink once more as she gave House a quick peck, and then quickly made her exit.

"Anything good on TV?" Cameron asked as she brought two bowls of ice cream into the living room and handed House one.

"Did you make this, too?"

"No, Ben and Jerry did," she said with a smirk. "Unless you have an ice cream maker I'm not aware of."

"Nope, but then Dominika likes all those kitchen gadgets so maybe she does."

"She's an amazing cook."

"She was a licensed aesthetician and a pastry chef at the hotel where I had my bender after the break-up with Cuddy. Everyone assumed she was a hooker because I went through so many that weekend. But if people wanted to think that, who was I to stop them? And she didn't correct them, either. I think she enjoyed the ruse as much as I did."

Cameron nodded and sat down on the couch. A comfortable silence settled over them as they enjoyed the ice cream and watched television.

For the first time, House felt relaxed. His leg hurt but the pain wasn't overwhelming. He didn't feel the need to make snarky comments and Cameron wasn't yammering away at him. As he scraped the last of the ice cream from his bowl, he realized he was happy. That single thought scared the hell out of him. He slid a glance at Cameron. She watched television and cradled her bowl to her chest. She wasn't demanding attention, she wasn't berating him, she was just sitting quietly beside him. Leaning forward, he put his bowl on the coffee table and made his way to the bedroom as quickly as possible. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it. He had to get her out. Working with her and living with her was dangerous. He had no intention of falling in love with her or having her fall in love with him again. No matter what Dominka said, Cameron was leaving.

The following week Cameron moved into the spare bedroom. House avoided her as much as possible but it was hard. Everywhere he looked, there she was with her silky blonde hair, her gleaming eyes and her perfect ass. Dominika convinced Cameron to join her Zumba class, so three times a week he had to watch Cameron walk out the door in figure hugging work out clothes. He tried not to stare at her toned arms and stomach and definitely not at her long legs. Her scent lingered everywhere and it was beginning to drive him insane.

The next morning, House stomped into the hospital lobby and headed for Wilson's office. He went straight for the couch and stretched out on it.

"So, I understand Cameron is now living with you and your wife," Wilson commented as he leaned back in his chair. "I just approved her change of address for her insurance. How's that working out for you?"

House lifted his head and scowled at him. "You have a mean streak." He laid back and closed his eyes. "The wife loves having her new bestie under the same roof. Of course that means the sex train is permanently derailed unless I can get Cameron out."

"I asked her out and she said yes."

House slowly sat up. "My wife?"

Wilson smiled smugly. "Her bestie."

"You asked Cameron out and she said yes?"

Wilson continued to smile and nodded.

"You're a real bastard," House ground out and pushed himself up off the couch.

Wilson shook his head and went back to work. After a few minutes, Dominika opened the bathroom door, where she'd been hiding, and came out.

"House angry about this," she commented as she entered the office.

Wilson looked up at her. "I told you he would be."

"You also tell me he loves Allison. I see it. Yet, he's so angry about her living in spare room."

"House is an idiot," Wilson sighed. "He's been in love with Cameron for a long time. She loves him…"

"Both stubborn, yes?"

"He hurt her. They both have scars."

Dominika nodded. "Scars on heart hard to heal. I go find Allison now. Thank you for helping me."

"I get to go out with a beautiful, intelligent, interesting woman. It's not exactly a hardship for me," Wilson told her.

"You are good friend to him, Wilson."

She smiled and left. Everything was going perfectly and she felt very pleased with herself. Getting Wilson to help was so much easier than she expected. Neither he nor House knew what she was doing and she intended to keep it that way. In her heart, Dominika knew House and Allison belonged together. So, she would do whatever she needed to do to make sure they did. Even if it meant she had to go back to Ukraine.

When House came home, Cameron was showered, wearing a dress that hugged her body in all the right places and applying makeup in the bathroom. Her red "fuck me" pumps made her calves look incredible and he longed to run his hand up them, and beyond…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said as she applied the finishing touches of her mascara.

Realizing he'd been caught, he decided a joke was his best way to get out of that situation. "Hot date?"

"Maybe."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Don't know."

"Wilson didn't tell you where he was taking you?"

"Nope."

_Smart_, House thought as he watched her fluff up her hair a little. _Probably just doesn't want me to follow them_. Not that a little thing like that ever stopped him.

There was a knock at the door and House grinned. "I'll get it."

"Thank you. Tell Wilson I'll be right out."

House rolled his eyes but complied and opened the door to let Wilson in. "She'll be right out," he said with an insincere smile. "So, where are you kids headed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, I'd think you'd be happy I'm taking her out. You did say since Cameron moved in that you haven't gotten any. Now's your chance to get some. So you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? You said you weren't interested in Cameron," House hissed quietly.

"That was then, this is now. I asked, and she didn't hesitate to say yes, so that's the way it is, House."

"I'm ready," Cameron said as she breezed into the room looking incredible. Both House and Wilson stood staring at her with their mouths open.

"You look amazing. Let's go," Wilson said. He wanted to get out of there and away from House's scrutiny.

Dominika came home later and found him dozing off in front of the TV, the remote still in his hand. When she tapped him on the shoulder he jumped, scaring them both.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Just after eleven. Come, we do sex," she said with a smile as she tugged on his hand. House indulged her for awhile, but couldn't get what Cameron and Wilson might be up to out of his mind.

"Let's go for a drive," House said as he checked his phone. Unbeknownst to Cameron, he'd installed the FriendFinder app on her phone and knew exactly where she was.

"I love drives. Where we go?"

"Atlantic City."

"Oooh, I love Atlantic City."

Dominika was excited, but not for the reasons House thought. The plan she came up with was working perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy Labor Day! Kids are back in school tomorrow. YAY! LOL. Anyway, enjoy, lovely readers!**_

**Chapter Four**

It was a short drive into the city and House parked at Harrah's casino and they went in.

Dominika pretended to be put out when she "realized" what they were really doing there.

"Why you stalking Cameron?" she asked as she followed him through the casino.

"I'm not stalking her. I felt like playing some craps."

"No, you want to play with Cameron," she snapped, but then quickly grinned at the man who approached her. "Paolo!"

"Hey, gorgeous," the man said as he picked her up and swung her around while House watched. The man was familiar, and then he remembered that he was Dominika's former boyfriend.

"Dr. House," Paolo said as he extended his hand, and House shook it firmly. He really wanted to hate the man, but he couldn't. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

"I've been trying to talk Dominika into working in my kitchen. Persuade her for me, would you?"

"She can do what she wants," House said with a shrug as he continued to scan the crowd for signs of Wilson and Cameron. The loud cheers from the roulette table nearby got his attention so he wandered over to take part in the excitement. After playing for an hour, he lost sight of Dominika but he saw Cameron walking through the casino by herself. After pocketing his winnings, he caught up to her and she looked almost relieved to see him.

"I've been trying to call you," she said.

House shrugged. "It's kinda hard to hear a ringing phone in this place," he said as he took out his phone. "And I forgot to turn the vibrator on. Which...now sounds dirtier than intended."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's late and you didn't come home. I was worried."

"Well I guess I should be relieved that you came to my rescue."

"What do you mean?"

Cameron sat down on a nearby bench and took off her pumps, rubbing her feet, on the verge of tears.

"It's such a mess. Wilson had a bit too much to drink. We went to a club, some guy hit on me, Wilson stood up to him and got punched in the face. His nose might even be broken."

House scratched his forehead with his thumb. "Where is he?"

"He's in the first aid room. He said he's going to stay overnight and for me to call you to come get me."

"Huh," House snorted as he checked his phone to see three messages from Wilson and one from Cameron. "Let me go find Dominika and we'll go."

"Oh, I saw her. She was talking to some young guy at a restaurant bar and she told us to go on, that she was staying behind."

House was annoyed but shrugged it off. "Fine, let's go."

Carrying her shoes, Cameron followed House out to the parkade and it was a quiet drive back to Princeton.

When they got into the apartment, House went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He poured two glasses and brought her one. "Here, drink up."

"What is it?" she asked sniffing the contents of the glass.

"Medicine."

Cameron shrugged and took a long, slow sip and let the liquid slide down her throat, coughing once.

"So other than the trouble at the club, how was your night?" he asked her.

"Fine. I didn't really feel like going out but Wilson was insistent and we're friends so I figured it wouldn't hurt. What I want to know is why you came?"

"I told you, I wanted to play the tables."

Cameron wasn't buying any of it, and House knew that, but he still just shrugged it off.

"Right, tonight of all nights you suddenly decided you wanted to go to the same place we were, play some craps and not spend quality time with your wife."

"Leave Dominika out of this."

"Why? She's your wife, and my friend. She cares about you, which is sad because you obviously don't give a crap about her."

"Who says I don't?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I do. You think she doesn't notice when you look at me the way you're looking right now? She does."

"Who cares?"

"I care because she's my friend and because I'm in love with you, you blind, dumb prick!"

Her words hung in the air between them for a minute as House gaped at her. When he got his composure back, he cleared his throat.  
"The marriage is a sham. It's been a sham from the get-go. It's nice that the two of you have become besties but that has nothing to do with me or our marriage. Our marriage is open. That guy she was with tonight? She's been with him before. They're probably shacked up right now. Do I care? Nope."

"You don't?"

"Why would I? She knew what the deal was when I agreed to marry her. She's got her green card and an open marriage to boot."

"I don't want to be the one responsible for your marriage ending."

"And you thought living here would help make it better?" he laughed, incredulously.

"Dominika said I could stay. It's not my fault they're taking forever to fix my place before I can move back in. Hopefully it won't be much longer. I didn't hear you putting up much of a fight when she told you I'd be staying."

"Well of course I'm not going to fight about it. I pick my battles. And I can't deny the fact that I enjoy having both of you here. I get the Madonna and the Whore."

"Dare I ask which one I am?"

House leered at her. "Which would you like to be?"

"Oh, fuck off," she hissed as she slammed her glass down and started to walk past him, but he stood in her way. "House, move! I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"That's the spirit," he said with a fist pump.

She shoved past him but he stood his ground and blocked the entrance to the bedroom.

"House, let me by."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Cameron looked stunned. "What? No!"

"Why not? The wife's not here. I'm sure as hell not going to tell her. Just one goodnight kiss," he asked again as he took a step closer. "Unless of course you like it, then there's plenty more where that came from."

She wanted to kiss him but she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. She never forgot about that kiss they shared in his office years ago. Some nights, as she lay in bed, it would haunt h_er. His lips were so soft, despite the scruff, and the man knew how to kiss. Damn him, anyway!_

"What's to think about?" he groaned. "It's just a kiss. I'm not asking you to jump into bed with me."

"That's where it would probably lead."

He took another step closer until they were toe to toe and gave her a smoldering look. "To be honest, I was worried about you tonight. I'm glad I was there to rescue you," he smirked. "The whole damsel in distress thing can be hot."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "If I you hadn't come, I would've just taken a cab or gotten myself a room."

"What a waste of a room," he said as he reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The best part of staying in a hotel is ripping up the sheets. And when I say rip up the sheets, I mean..."

"I'm well aware what it means. Look, I'm tired, House. It's been a long night."

He sighed and stepped out of her way. "Do you think… ah forget it."

"Do I think what?" she asked, clearly tired. She just wanted to climb into bed and forget about the whole night and House could see that.

He leaned heavily on his cane and looked at her. "Do you think there will ever be a time when you can forget the fact that I'm married and feel about me the way you used to?"

Cameron sighed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his stubbled cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I don't think I ever stopped feeling that way, but House...it's complicated because you are married, and Dominika and I have become such good friends. She adores you, even if you don't believe it."

"Yeah, she adores me so much she's screwing that guy in Atlantic City."

She had to admit he had a point. There were so many things to think about, her head was spinning. "Be that as it may, she will be back."

"Maybe. In the meantime, it's just you and me, kid," he said in a silly Bogart voice, which made Cameron giggle and shake her head.

"Good night, House. I'll make us breakfast in the morning, okay?"

"Oh goody," he said, his eyes lighting up before he gave her a sexy grin and went down the hall to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: There's only one more chapter after this one. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five**

Cameron lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she recalled the evening's events. She hoped Wilson was okay and she texted him before she went to bed. He was quick to respond that he was fine, although a little worse for wear, but that he'd see her on Monday. She then texted Dominika who told her she would be back on Tuesday and that Paolo wanted to hire her to work in his kitchen as head pastry chef since it was a busy weekend and he needed extra people.

_Make sure House behaves_, Dominika said and ended the comment with a halo emoji. Cameron had to smile. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Dominika had stayed in Atlantic City on purpose. It was all too convenient that she came with House in the first place.

_No easy thing, she texted back._

_I know. He is quite irresistible, yes?_

_Quite._

_I'm sure you can handle him just fine. Bye!_

Seeing House at the casino flooded her with both relief and annoyance. Relief because she had a way to get home, and annoyance because she felt like he was up to his old tricks, sabotaging her date with Wilson.

The bourbon still made her feel buzzed as she let her hand slide down under the covers. She closed her eyes and pretended that her hands were House's, playing her like he played his piano. Slow, methodical and graceful…

Eventually she drifted off, and slept soundly, dreaming of the things that might've happened if she'd let House have his way. No doubt she'd be in his bed. Just the thought of that alone made her whole body shiver with anticipation.

When she opened her eyes late the next morning, her hand was still inside her sleep shorts and she was hornier than she could ever remember being in a long time. She'd had various dreams throughout the night, House had played a part in most of them and she knew if she didn't rub one out, she'd be in for a very long day.

However, the smell of bacon tickled her nostrils and she sat up. It smelled like House was cooking up a storm and the smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted into the room.

"Coffee's ready," House called out as he cracked some eggs into a skillet.

Cameron sighed, got up and padded into the kitchen, still in her tank and sleep shorts. House almost let the eggs slide out of the pan when he looked up and saw her.

"Morning," she yawned as she headed straight for the coffee machine.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really. I shouldn't have bourbon before bed," she said between sips of coffee. She wandered out to the living room and sank down on the couch.

"I guess you'll just have to nap later," he said as he grabbed the plates, put the food on it, and placed one of them in front of her. "House special. Eat up."

After she ate, House leered at her. "Nice jammies."

"That's random," she said and yawned.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I'm awake now. What are you going to do today?"

House shrugged. "Sex, obviously."

That comment completely caught her off guard and she froze with the coffee cup halfway to her lips. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. When the wife's away, the husband will play."

"I'm not sleeping with you, House."

"Who said it was with you?"

She was speechless as she glared at him. He realized she wasn't buying it so he took in a deep breath.

"Fine, no hookers then. We'll just have crazy monkey sex."

Cameron put her cup down loudly and stood up. "You are incorrigible!"

House merely grinned. "Thank you."

"Why do you do it? I told you why I can't be with you."

He nodded. "You did. And your reasons weren't satisfactory."

"Oh yeah? Well Dominika told me that the night you were married you wouldn't have sex with her because you didn't sleep with married women. What a crock of shit! What about Stacy? That woman at Mayfield...Lydia? You're such a fucking hypocrite, House!"

He slumped back on the couch. Her words stung, but he deserved them.

"Let me ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, because I know you can be. No more secrets, no lies, just give it to me straight. I deserve that much."

"What?"

"Do you remember years ago when I asked you if you liked me?"

_Oh God, not this_, he thought to himself as he shifted his weight. His leg was starting to ache so he reached into his pocket for his Vicodin bottle.

That's when Cameron knew she'd hit a nerve. _Good!_ She thought.

"What about it?" he asked as he took out two pills and dry swallowed them.

"You said no."

"I know what I said."

"You didn't mean it though, did you? Because you looked like you...oh forget it," she sighed as she got up and started to walk away but he caught her wrist. His grip was gentle, however.

"What? Tell me."

"Did you say that just to get me out of your hair because you were too busy obsessing over Vogler?" she asked softly.

"I might have. A few months later you said I was too screwed up to love anyone, and even if that was true, and it might still be, it did hurt."

"I know, but what you said during our date hurt me. Do you know how many times you ripped my heart out, House? Too many to count, and yet I still kept coming back because deep down I hoped that you might come to your senses and realize you loved me too. Did you ever? Even just a little? Give me that much at least. If you say you never did, I'll pack my things and go, right now."

He didn't want her to go, but he knew she was serious. Enough was enough. He couldn't play his games with her anymore.

"I did," he said softly as he kept holding her wrist. "And I do. It was just...I didn't want to ruin you, like I ruined Chase."

Cameron sighed and lowered her head. "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't fair."

"It was true though. I did ruin him, and look what happened. It caused your divorce."

"You didn't cause it, House. I never should have married him in the first place."

"You didn't love him?"

"Not enough to marry him. And I shouldn't have, but I was tired of being alone, waiting for you, and you were dealing with your own personal demons. I settled, plain and simple."

House nodded and let go of her wrist. "I need more coffee," he muttered and went to refill his mug.

While he did that, Cameron sat down on the couch and let her mind wander. Would Dominika really be upset if she and House acted on their impulses? Upon further reflection of all the things she said over the last few months, she certainly didn't seem to mind when House leered at Cameron and made suggestive comments.

"It's going to be a nice day," House said as he sipped his coffee and gazed out the window. "I should take the bike out. Wanna go for a ride?"

His question went unanswered so he glanced over at Cameron, who seemed to be at war with herself.

"Hey," he barked, gently nudging her leg with his cane until she blinked and stared at him.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, do you want to take a ride on the bike?"

"Where to?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, just go and see where we end up." In my bed, if all goes well, he thought secretly. He'd been thinking about things, too. He figured if wining and dining her first was what it was going to take, then he could handle that. Something had shifted between them since they got back from Atlantic City and he wanted to explore it.

He'd even gone so far as to text Dominika, who texted back she was going to stay until the end of the week because she was having too good a time working in Paolo's kitchen, and told him not to be stupid. What that meant, he wasn't entirely sure, but she did use a happy face at the end so he figured that was her way of letting him know he was free to do as he wanted. He doubted Cameron would see it that way, but he'd work on that.

"Well?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Okay. But I don't have a helmet."

"We'll stop at the bike shop and get you some stuff. You should have your own helmet anyway. Do you have a leather jacket? Gloves?"

"Nothing that's warm enough for being on a bike."

House nodded. "We'll get you that stuff too, then. It's important. Much less chance of road rash if you fall off."

"Wow, I feel so confident now," she giggled and put her cup in the sink. "When were you thinking of going?"

"How soon can you be ready?" he asked.

"Half an hour? I want to shower first."

"Fine."

Within the hour, they were out the door, headed for the nearby motorcycle shop and Cameron was in awe of the selection, and the strong smell of leather invaded her senses.

"House!" The salesman called out to them as he came around the counter. "Awesome day for a ride, huh?"

"Yeah, but the lady needs the essentials first."

"Totally."

Cameron found herself outfitted with a royal blue metallic helmet, a black leather jacket with matching blue stripes, and gloves. She already had knee high boots on so she was all ready to go. She was stunned, however, when House took out his credit card to pay and was surprised the moths didn't fly out. He did have the reputation of being cheap, but he had no problem spending money on the important things. And it touched her to think he thought of her and her safety.

When they went outside, she leaned up and kissed him on his scruffy cheek.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked at her with amusement.

"Thank you."

House looked a little embarrassed and Cameron could have sworn she saw him blush a little. "Oh, it was nothing. You needed that stuff anyway."

"Yeah, well I could have bought it myself."

"You can pay me back in trade," he leered at her with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Cameron gave him a sexy grin in return.

"We'll see."

_Yep, things are already looking up_, he thought as he mounted the bike and she climbed on. Because it amused her, she put her hands on his hips. He took her hands and wrapped them securely around his waist before starting the engine and roaring out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well here we are at the FINAL chapter. And when we say final, that means there's no sequels and no epilogue planned. While we love the fact that you guys want more, sometimes there's just no more to write with a story and/or we lose motivation. It happens. But don't despair, there may be another story in the works. So stay tuned. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. There's some steamy stuff goin on as promised. Thanks so much for your awesome comments and for reading. We love you guys!**_

**Chapter Six**

He took them out of New Jersey and into Philadelphia where they spent the day since Cameron had never visited.

"I can't believe you've lived out here all these years but you've never seen the Liberty Bell or Independence Hall. What's up with that?" House asked.

Cameron laughed. "I don't know. I just never got around to it. When would I have time? You ran us ragged."

"True, but there's always time for history."

"So where are we going next?"

"Blues club, but they have a good menu and sometimes they let people come up and jam with them."

"Would you play a song for me?" she asked with a gleam of desire in her eyes.

"I might. If you're good," he said with a sexy grin.

"I'm always good, House."

"Are you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" she smiled up at him.

"Mhm," he nodded as they made their way back to his bike.

"The club isn't in town?"

"No, it's halfway home, just off the highway."

"So an out of the way place. Sounds perfect for you."

"Are you calling me a recluse?" he chuckled as he put his helmet on.

"If the shoe fits," she teased back.

"You're going to pay for that."

"I hope so."

It was about a half hour ride to the club and Cameron was so cold she was shivering.

"You okay?"

"I'm f-freezing. It got r-really cold tonight."

He was a little concerned at how much her teeth were chattering so when they climbed off the bike, he pulled her into his arms and held her against him. His hands rubbed her back in an effort to warm her up further.

Cameron was shocked. House never made any public displays of affection and she didn't know what to think or say. So she just stood there with her hands pressed against his chest as he held her. The smell of him was so comforting that she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"If I forget t-to tell you l-later, I had a great day."

"The day's not over yet," he said as he looked down at her. His hair was a little out of place, sticking out in tufts on the side and she just wanted to run her hands through it. Unable to stop herself, she did just that.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking a little confused as her hands touched his face and then ran through his greying hair.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For y-you to kiss me."

Her fingers in his hair were distracting and his brain was in a fog. Whatever snarky comeback he was going to say was lost. Was this her way of letting him know she was willing to be with him? There was only one way to find out.

"House...I have to t-tell you s-something."

"Now? Here?"

"If I don't s-say it now I'll l-lose my nerve."

He was more concerned about how much she was shivering than what she might say.

"Okay. What?"

She took a breath, to draw her courage. "I l-love you."

While it didn't come as much of a surprise, it was still amazing someone like her could ever love someone like him.

Not knowing what else to say, he bent his head and kissed her deeply, squeezing her tighter as he did so.

When the kiss finally ended, Cameron was warm all over and no longer quivering as she clung to him.

"Well...I'm warmed up now," she sighed.

"You know," he began, "we could just forget the club…"

"Yes, we could," she said with a brisk nod, "but I'm hungry, and you like the blues so we can at least stay for dinner."

"Deal," he said and then opened the door for her to go in. They found a booth for two near the back where they could still see and hear the band, but was quiet enough that they could talk. Not that he planned on doing much talking.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked her once their second round of drinks came, along with the menus.

Cameron perused the menu as she thought about his question. "I don't know. I guess I figured if I didn't do something, you'd lose interest and I might never get another chance. And with Dominika away, I guess part of me felt a little…"

"Naughty?" he asked, grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"I don't know if I know how to be naughty."

"I'll teach you," he whispered in her ear. His hand disappeared under the table and gently rested on her knee as their server came by to take their orders.

When it was Cameron's turn to order, House's hand slid higher up her thigh and gave it a slight squeeze, causing her to gasp slightly.

Once the server left, Cameron laughed. "You are so bad. Are you even going to try to behave?"

"How long have you known me?"

"Good point. I've just never seen you like this."

"Like I said, the night isn't over yet."

He was kissing and nibbling her neck while he whispered all the things he had planned for her when they got back to his apartment.

"Are your panties wet?" he asked as he rubbed the inside of her thigh, feeling her heat.

Cameron swallowed hard. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she tried to think of an answer. All she could do was nod and moan softly as his fingers expertly unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans.

"Oh God...House...what are you doing?"

"Giving you a preview of _coming_ attractions," he growled as he lowered her zipper all the way down and slipped his hand inside. Their server came by and House ordered another round for her and a Coke for himself.

"Mmm, you're so wet," he whispered in her ear.

"Always...for you…"

"I like that."

"Are you...trying to get me drunk, House?" she asked breathlessly. She reached for her drink, still parched.

"Not at all, just tipsy. We'll eat, and then we'll go home so I can have you for dessert," he whispered as his fingers gently rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear.

Cameron couldn't think anymore. House's fingers were way too distracting as they stroked and circled, but didn't touch that one spot that needed to be touched the most. Every muscle in her body tensed and the only thing she could think of was the sweet release that was quickly approaching.

However, their dinners arrived and House's hand immediately withdrew from her jeans.

"You're a bastard," she muttered, but she wasn't upset, just severely frustrated.

"There's plenty more where that came from," he assured her as he took a big bite of his burger.

"God, I hope so."

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame our server," he chuckled. "How close were you?"

"Extremely."

"Oh dear, now you're going to have wet panties all the way home."

"Yes I will."

House made sure to eat faster than he usually did and when they were done, he asked for the bill, paid, and they quickly left.

All he could think about as he rode home was what he was going to do to her. He had all kinds of visions in his head and his jeans began to feel quite snug. Good thing they were almost home.

_Home_, he thought to himself. Wherever Cameron was, he considered it home, and it was comforting.

He parked the bike out front and Cameron immediately took him by the arm and impatiently waited for him to unlock the door to the apartment. As soon as they were inside and the door was locked, their helmets fell to the floor with a clatter as they worked at getting their jackets off. He shoved hers off her shoulders and his lips went for her throat and neck.

She rolled her head back to give him better access as her hands slid up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had all the buttons undone, she tugged it off of him, the hem of his t-shirt under it and pulled it over his head.

"House, yes," she whispered as her nails raked over his nipples and then she kissed the base of his throat and across his clavicle.

His hands slipped under her shirt and up her back, unhooked her bra and tugged the straps off her shoulders. She tugged her own shirt off, taking her bra with it and dropping it on the floor on the way to his bedroom. Their kisses became more intense and he worked at unbuckling her belt.

"Get 'em off," he whispered between kisses as he tried shoving her jeans down her hips but they were too tight.

"You first." She knew he was self conscious about his leg but he didn't hesitate getting his pants off, leaving just his shorts on, and a very impressive tent in them.

Cameron grasped his cock through his shorts and he groaned. "Oh yeah…"

"Mmm you feel so good…" she whispered as she stroked him through his shorts.

He kissed her again and pulled her down on the bed with him. They laid side by side, facing each other as they let their hands wander and explore.

When she shivered, he insisted they get under the covers and he quickly removed his shorts while she removed her underwear. He moved on top of her, placing kisses all over, making his way down her body.

Cameron gripped the sheets when his warm mouth closed over her nipple and she cried out. "House! Yes! More…"

He moved over to the other breast and flicked it with his tongue, swirling it around and gently nipping at it with his teeth. His cock rubbed against her stomach as he continued to lavish attention to her breasts.

"House...mmm...so good...don't stop."

He continued to kiss his way downwards, across her stomach and along the inside of her thigh as his hands caressed her legs to the point where she didn't think she could stand anymore.

As soon as Cameron felt the warmth of his hot tongue against her core, she cried out and her whole body shook with the force of her climax, which surprised her. House was relentless, lapping at her juices like a thirsty man in the desert.

She was so warm and sweet he couldn't get enough of her and when she was spent, he reached into the side drawer for a condom but she stopped him.

"No, I want to feel you, not latex."

House considered that. "I hope you're on the pill or something."

"Or something," she grinned. "I trust you, House. And yes, I did get tested after my last boyfriend and I'm clean."

That was good enough for him, so he closed the drawer and resumed his spot between her legs. His cock, still at full salute, was so hard it hurt.

She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Make love to me, House."

Those words wouldn't have sounded sexier coming out of anyone else's mouth. His lips softly brushed against hers as their bodies joined.

Again, Cameron cried out as she dug her nails into his back, giving herself completely to the man she'd been in love with for what seemed like always. And she would be, forever.

And now there they were, in House's bed, and she still couldn't get her head around the idea.

"Cameron…so fucking sexy," House murmured as he moved slowly and deliberately, taking his time.

"Please, call me...Allison."

House cleared his throat as he continued to pepper her neck and face with kisses. "Allison, huh?" He reached down and rubbed her clit in quick circles. "Only if you'll call me Greg."

"Greg!"

Just hearing her scream his name was almost enough to make him lose control, and control was something he always prided himself on. However, somehow with Cameron he didn't seem to have any control. His hands slid out to hers, pinning them down as he began to move faster and deeper.

"Yes! Harder! Oh God, Greg! Harder!"

He gave it to her exactly the way she wanted it and he was about to go over the edge.

"So close...Greg…"

"Come with me," he growled in her ear as he increased the intensity. His hands then slipped under her back to grip her shoulders as he buried his face in between her breasts.

"Yes! I'm coming, oh God…" she cried out as she arched her back and gripped the sheets. Her climax was powerful and it wracked her whole body.

Her inner walls squeezed his cock and he saw fireworks behind his eyelids as he tumbled over the abyss with her. It felt like he was falling and when it was over, he opened his eyes for a moment. It all felt like some crazy dream, but when he looked over at Cameron, she was on her side, smiling at him seductively.

"I...I have no words for what that was…" she whispered, a little out of breath.

"Well when you do, I hope they're good words."

She playfully slapped his arm. "Obviously."

"Hey," he growled. "Geesh, just like a woman. Give her great sex and she thinks she can abuse us all they want."

Cameron laughed and rolled onto her back. "Oh please."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until she got up to use the bathroom. When she came back, House had thrown on a T-shirt and pajama pants and was sitting up in bed reading a medical journal.

Cameron went to her bedroom, changed into her usual tank top and sleep shorts and returned to House's bed.

"So...what now?" she asked as she settled into bed next to him.

"I'm just going to finish reading this and then go to sleep," he murmured as he continued to read.

"No, I mean what's going to happen when Dominika comes home?"

House shrugged. "I haven't thought about it."

"Well, think about it, then," Cameron said and then rubbed her hands over her face. "Oh my God...Dominika's going to kill me. I mean...this is the ultimate betrayal…"

"Oh relax. She's fucking that restaurant guy. She won't give a crap about what we're doing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know her. So stop worrying about it. I'm not."

He could tell Cameron wasn't convinced by the way she rolled over, faced away from him and pulled the covers up over her.

He sighed, put the journal on the side table and turned off the lamp. Then he rolled over and gently rubbed her shoulder. "What? You're mad at me now?"

"No."

"Then what's got your lacy panties in a twist?" he asked.

"You're married-"

"And my wife is your bestie, I know. But I don't love her. I love you."

Cameron rolled over and looked at him with wide eyes. "You do?"

House sighed. "Yes. Can we go to sleep now?"

"But what about Dominika?"

House growled and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited.

"You with restaurant guy?" he asked.

Cameron sat up.

"Thought so. I'm with your BFF. In bed. We had sex and now she feels like she betrayed you."

He turned to Cameron and handed her the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Cameron shook her head but House shoved the phone in her hand.

"_Allison?"_ Dominika asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you-"

"_Stop. This is what I wanted. You love each other. House and I can get divorce. I love Paolo. I want to marry him."_

Cameron sat in stunned silence until House took the phone from her.

"So we getting divorced?" he asked. "Good."

He hung up the phone and turned to Cameron. "We good?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep."

He laid down and pulled her down next to him. Slowly she began to relax as House stroked her hair.

"You wanna get married once my divorce is final?" he asked.

"Do you?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Once your divorce is final, we'll go to City Hall and get married."

"Just us," House told her. "Always just us."

"Just us," she smiled.

**The End**


End file.
